


Rough Draft thingy

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3Edgy5Me, Demons, Humans, Multi, Occult, Roman Catholicism, Satanism, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small portion of a rough draft for my upcoming web comic, parodying all cliches of the gothic genre. Beta readers are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Draft thingy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I plan on updating this as I complete it. Some things aren't described in full detail for they will be illustrated later.

The Demon Overworld, Sin City

Several demons gather together for a confidential meeting, regarding their job performances. Their leader, Wrath, stands before them all as he lectures them on their over all behaviour and bad habits; Rating them all acordingly.

WRATH: "Blah, blah, blah, death! Blah, blah, blah, destruction! Blah, blah, blah, world domination!...Any questions before we begin?"

Everyone stops and stares; A hush falls over the crowd. Gluttony slowly raises her hand.

GLUTTONY: "Um...That's nice and all but, aren't you forgetting something?"

WRATH: "Oh, like what?"

GLUTTONY: "You know..."

WRATH: "Oh! Sorry, sorry. I thought we were just going to skip over that."

The Solar System, Planet Earth

Earth spins slowly, circulating around the the sun. In such a vast universe, one can only wonder if we are truely alone in this world.

WRATH (NA): "Earth, one of the only known planets capable of sustaining life. A place many peaceful individuals have learned to call home through out the course time. Amongst them, however, exists an entire group of outliers. Yet, who are they and what separates them from the others...?"

The Surface World, Upper Crust

Dozens of people mindlessly shuffle through the crowd and down the street; Each having individual lives and stories that will never be shared or heard of, until their passing. All of them so different from one another yet, share one thing in common. -They each shall play their part in the upcoming armegeddon... And some blah, blah, blah, exposition.

WRATH (NA): "Humans... Despite being rumoured to be some of the most altruistic organisms to inhabit our planet, they are also renowned for many things through out the underworld. Specifically, their behaviour.

Every day on this planet, a variety of God's creations are brought into the mortal realm only to bide their time until their inevitable demise; This is what separates man kind from that of beasts. Not only are they aware of this ugly truth but, they choose to explore it as well. Rather than simply accepting their fate, humans question it and, instead, seek answers when there are none to be be found.

People, themselves, are animals. Yet, unlike the innocent creatures that once roamed along side them, they are easily corruptable. Knowledge, a gift that was once considered a blessing, has now become a plague. As such, humans have fallen victim to their own devices. 

In a desperate attempt to give meaning to their existance, some spend a majority of their lives searching for a purpose. Whereas, others find comfort in material possessions. Nevertheless, it is safe to hypothesize that humans prefer ignorance over enlightenment. But even so, these distractions come in many shapes and sizes.-Seven to be exact.

Vainglory, Ira, Luxuria, Avarice, Envidia, Gullia, and Acedia... Humans no longer want an explanation. They want an escape. With each passing day, armegeddon inches closer and closer while they stand idley by.-Oblivious to their self destruction. As demons, it is our job to purge the earth of these immoral beings and bring it back to it's former state. Only then shall it be purified. Only then we shall be freed from this acursed realm and--"

He pauses mid-sentence and looks around only to find that the room is now empty, aside from Sloth and him.

WRATH: "W-WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?!"

SLOTH: "Hmm?" She slowly stretches after her nap, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, them...They left."

WRATH: "What?! But, why?! Don't tell me they weren't even listening!" He pounds his fists on the table in a fit of rage, startling his only company. Sloth yawns.

SLOTH: "...You were talking?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon Overworld, H.Q.

Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Envy wander aimlessly through out the building. Together they try forget about their failed plans for world domination and, more importantly, discuss their plans for lunch.

Pride: "So, Lust... Tell me again why the boss is so hellbent on eradicating the human race, 'cause I forgot!"

Lust: "Ugh! This again? To be honest, I can't believe he's still going on and on about it. We've gone over it before. Without people, we'd all be out of jobs..."

Greed: "Then, why does he get so worked up about it?"

Lust: "I dunno, man. He's Wrath. How can he not get worked up about it?"

Greed: "True, true. But, why drag us into it? We're not a bunch of crazies... He doesn't even pay us over-time."

Envy: "Why do we even bother? Nothing makes sense, anymore. We're not even that evil..."

Gluttony: "Hmm... I wouldn't say that. I don't really mind playing pretend every now and then." 

Lust: "Oh? And what makes you so smug? You're starting to sound like Pride..."

Pride: "Hey!" 

Gluttony: "I don't know. These group conferences are just beginning to grow on me, I guess."

Greed: "Are you sure it's just the conferences and not something else?" He stares down at her soft stomach, referring to her eating habits. She blushes, attempting to hide it. That rude remark alone was just enough to embarrass her. It was obvious she enjoyed the complimentary sweets provided at these meetings. Maybe even a little too much. 

Envy: "Greed... Are you asking Gluttony if she likes you?" She gives him an icey glare. Not out of jealousy but, to take the negative focus off her sister. Lust mistakes this as playful flirting and chimes in, nudging his shoulder. 

Lust: "Haha, yeah, Greed. Has she grown on you?" She winks at Envy, who smirks at the suggestion. 

Greed: "What?! N-No! I'm just concerned about her health. That's all." He stammers, overwhelmed by such accusations.

Pride: "Aww, so you do care about her! That's so selfless of you, dude." 

Greed: "Shut up."


End file.
